


What a Real Partner is Like

by ArwenKing



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: This short story takes place just after Jerome has to say goodbye to the three Baudelaires, and Esme is finally out of his life for good. Sir is gone as well, and Charles is left to finally be taken away from that Miserable Mill. This is the start of their lives together.
Relationships: Charles/Jerome Squalor





	What a Real Partner is Like

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted a little smut story for these two forever, they deserve each other!

Saying goodbye to the three Baudelaire children was one of the hardest things Jerome Squalor ever had to do. And recently, for the first time, he was experiencing these harsh challenges more and more. Like how he had to wake up every morning alone, even when he now had a love.

The man he loved, however, would be waking up next to someone else. Neither of them wanted that for him. And it took everything in Jerome to hold himself back from leaving his flat and driving straight to him and taking him home.

But after a series of unfortunate events, of which were surly not over, Jerome couldn’t let his love stay where he was a day longer. 

And so, Jerome left his penthouse in a hurry. Esme was gone from his life, and he could no longer wait to not be with the man he loved. He left early in the morning, calling the man as his limo driver drove to the mill. 

“Tell me about your day so far.” Jerome said, and Charles chuckled on the other line. He loved the man for his oddness, and his picking up the phone was definitely one of the reasons. No introduction, no “hello,” he started a conversion as if the previous one never ended. 

“Fantastic. I just sold the mill to a real estate company, and I had a great cup of tea.” He said, smiling, although the other man couldn't actually see him.

“Terrific news. Please pack your things, I’ll be there in an hour.” Jerome said, hanging up the phone promptly as he watched the road outside. Charles stood there for a second, before a massive smile came over his face and he ran to go pack his things. 

Jerome arrive precisely on time, 40 minutes after he called Charles. He had the driver stop at the entrance to the mill, and tipped him to wait for them. 

Jerome had imagined the mill many times over from scratch, but never so miserable. There was no color, just gray and brown everywhere. The smell of wood was far too strong, and sawdust covered everything like a layer of dust. 

Jerome found the main building, finding the door open he let himself inside. 

“Aprons, extra sweaters, toiletries, and . . . come on Charles think! Haha! I’m so excited I can barely-” Charles was speaking out loud, coming to an abrupt halt as he turned and faced his boyfriend who had for sometime been standing in the doorway admiring the man.

“Oh, Jerome! I was just . . .” Charles said with a deep blush, and Jerome chuckled before crossing the room and enveloping him in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away Charles eyes were deep and longing, like he had just been star gazing. 

“Come, lets get the rest of your things.” Jerome said and Charles had to shake his head to remember where he was and what he was doing. They went to Charles’ room, the one he used to share with Sir, and they grabbed his one duffle bag of things.

“This is all?” Jerome asked, sad at the little amount of personal affects his love was allowed to keep while he head stayed there. But Charles only smiled, as he always did when he wanted to see the other man smile.

“Less mess, less left to address. And I didn’t want too much, this was never permanent.” Charles said, grinning at Jerome as he gathered the last few things he had before throwing them in a backpack before grabbing his duffle and walking to the man.

“Ready?” Jerome asked, and Charles nodded happily.

“I hate this place.” He said, and Jerome laughed. He took the duffel from his boyfriend, and led him out to the car. Charles walked outside and gasped, often forgetting just how rich his partner was. 

Jerome chuckled again, put the bag into the trunk and sat in the back of the limo with his boyfriend. Jerome signaled for his driver to set back off to the city, and closed the hatch that allowed visibility between himself and his passengers. Charles blushed at the thoughts he couldn’t help come to his head.

Jerome noticed his blush, and gave him a sly smile as his hand held the other man’s upper thigh. Charles smiled at him, before glancing to the driver again.

“He can’t see us, but that doesn't mean we have to do anything.” Jerome said, squeezing the man’s leg where he had been holding it before slipping further down. 

“I actually think it does mean that we have to.” Charles said with an innocent smile, taking Jerome's face into his hand as he kissed him softly. 

“It’s like a prince has come to save me.” Charles spoke softly, staring into the other man’s eyes like he was admiring an artists masterpiece. If there was a God, this surly must be his workings.

“Prince? I prefer the term kidnapper.” Jerome said with a chuckle, nuzzling up to his boyfriend as he kissed his neck. Charles squirmed, giggling at the soft blessings, grabbing onto the other’s shoulder as he pulled him closer for more. 

“Either way, I thank you for taking me away from that dreadful place.” Charles said with a small whisper. He was clearly flustered, as his cheeks were pink, but he smiled wide as the soft words kept flowing from both their lips. 

“I wish it could have been sooner, it should have.” Jerome answered, looking down before his face was caught by a hand and his attention was brought back upwards to a gleaming smile.

“Don’t think about the past too much, it’s not where we are anymore.” Charles murmured, and Jerome took his face into his hands. Then he kissed him passionately. He kissed him softly, yet with strength and Charles physically melted into the touch. 

It was so hard to see him like that. So starved of proper touch, so deserving of soft hands and kisses and cuddles. Jerome truly hated that man Charles was with before him. He only kissed him more. 

Then came a light knock on the door, and both men realized that the car had stopped moving some time ago. Jerome laughed, and Charles scrambled to fix himself up. He patted down his hair, and even whipped off non existent muck from his clothes. Jerome watched him like he was watching a puppy. 

“Come. You’re going to love it here.” Jerome smiled, taking his boyfriends hand as he stepped from the limo to a now very bright side walk beneath a towering building.

“Wow. It really has been too long since I’ve been to the city.” Charles said, gasping at the size of the buildings. Jerome was then reminded that every previous times he had been with Charles was off in some expensive restaurant or park in the country. He had so much to show the sweet man. 

Jerome lead Charles into the building, after he thanked his driver and took a bag from him, and the two were riding the elevator up a minute later.

“You live on the top floor!” Charles remarked out loud, looking at the button that was litten up and then read:

“The Penthouse,” Jerome said just as he read the title, “where we will indulge in a nice brunch, sound nice?” He added, smiling and taking the man’s hand. Charles blsuhd, and squeezed his hand back.

“That sounds wonderful.” 

With the opening of the large doors to the penthouse, both men felt a surge of something strong. For Charles, it was an overpowering awe that he was actually seeing such a beautiful place with his own eyes. And for Jerome, he felt as if he was only now finally home here. 

Jerome walked in, sitting at the couch as he set down the bag and brought their food out. Charles stood in the doorway, looked down then bent his knees.

“What are you doing?” Jerome asked with a chuckle, seeing his partner kneeling on the floor as he took off his shoes.

“You cannot possibly expect me to wear shoes on such gorgeous floors!” Charles replied, smiling to his boyfriend as he set his shoes down in a never used before shoe rack, before walking over to him. 

“You utterly adorable, you know that?” Jerome cooed, reaching his hand out for Charles to take as he came and sat down on the comfiest couch ever made next to a man with the most beautiful smile.

Jerome had, at some point, layed out the food he bought for the two of them and the two enjoyed warm toasted grilled cheeses with a side of pickles, before settling into the couch and just holding one another. 

For the rest of the day the two talked about anything that came to their minds. Jerome gave Charles the grand tour, and the man blushed madly when he realized that he would be sharing a bed with him that evening, and Jerome made sure to bring it up several more times throughout the day. 

After a lovely dinner, Jerome let Charles use the shower. And while he was in there, Jerome stole his clothes, leaving him an overly fluffy bath robe and nothing else. Then he laid himself out on the bed the two would be sharing, after changing into his own nighttime outfit. 

Charles exited the shower to see his clothes missing. His cheeks flushed, realizing that his partner had picked out an outfit for him: which included only one layer and no undergarments. 

He put on the robe and sighed heavily, he hadn’t worn anything so comfortable in forever. His cheeks till tinted with red, he walked into the bedroom to see the man he loved laying seductively on the bed, wearing only a pair of comfy pants. 

“I-I-I- wow.” Charles stuttered, his face flushing a deep red. His eyes lit up with something unknown to him, and he pressed his hands down in front of his crotch as he stood in the spot just staring at the man.

“Join me?” Jerome purred, beckoning the man to him with the gleam in his eyes alone. Charles smiled then covered his face with his hand, embarrassed at smiling in the first place. Jerome smiled, and got up to hold the man.

“Sorry, it’s just that it’s been quite a long sense I’ve bee with someone so . . .” Charles stopped, not sure to say ‘attractive,’ or ‘amazing,’ or ‘sweet,’ or a million other compliments which threatened to start spilling from his lips and never stop. 

“I know, my love. But don’t apologize for that. Instead, come with me.” Jerome hummed, taking Charles into a tight hug before taking his hands and walking him over to sit on the edge of the bed with him. 

“We can take this slowly.” Jerome whispered, holding onto the other man’s hands as he looked at him admirably. Charles flushed red again, and turned away before switching beginning to squeeze Jerome's hands as he turned and pleaded with his eyes. Jerome chuckled.

“You’re so cute.” He whispered, taking Charles’s hands in one of his, while his other came to hold the man’s face. Charles’s eyes closed and he leaned into the hand like it was a warm towel out of the dryer. He was starved, it was hard to see such a beautiful creature so desperate. 

Jerome’s lips met his boyfriends and the man let out a little muffled noise, and his hands began to shake. Jerome pulled away, and Charles breathed in as he tried to settle himself. 

Jerome then had Charles move, sitting against the bed post and the incredibly soft pillows. Charles watched the man get up from the bed, keeping his eyes locked on his, and opening a drawer and grabbing a bottle of liquid. Charles blushed harder when he realized what the liquid was. 

Jerome then climbed on the bed, crawling up to his lap before putting his hands on his legs. He moved slowly, letting Charles decided at every step if he was ok with the other’s actions, and lifted his legs up as he slid himself underneath him so that the man was now practically sitting in his lap. 

Charles’s hands came down as soon as his legs were spread, trying to cover himself as the robe he wore didn’t leave much unseen when it was parted by his partner. Jerome smiled at him, pressing his lips to his, as he slid his hand downwards. 

“May I?” Jerome whispered, his hands coming to the knot of the robe and Charles nodded like he was in a trance. Jerome undid it slowly, and pulled it open even slower. Charles didn’t move his hands, until Jerome’s hand came down and placed itself over the shield. 

Charles looked into Jerome’s eyes, and saw nothing but love and compassion, and he removed his hands quickly, putting them on the man’s shoulders before he could overthink and stop himself. He tried to take his hands away, but Jerome assured him it was ok to touch him. And then Jerome took hold of him. 

“Oh!” Charles squeaked out, his hands bringing the man closer to him as the hand slipped around to fully hold his member. Sir never touched him like this, he was never soft, never caring. Sir never really even touched him at all. 

“You make the sweetest noises.” Jerome mumbled, cupping his hand around Charles’ length as the man squirmed under him. Charles gripped his shoulders, bringing the man close against his chest, so very afraid he wouldn’t like his touches. But Jerome leaned into him, and Charles could feel the heat of his body, he melted into it as his body coursed with pleasure of which it hadn’t felt in years. 

“Jerome, wait I’ll-” Charles whimpered, trying to tell him about his imminent problem, but the man only kissed him as he fully began to stroke him. Charles cried out and arched forward into the other’s touches as he came against his lover’s hand. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Charles said with a bright red face, but Jerome only chuckled as he held the man close to him.

“Don’t you dare be sorry.” He whispered, stroking his hand over the back of his sweet’s head. Charles, like a puppy, leaned into the touch like it was the warmest thing he’d ever felt. Jerome moved to change the position he was in, taking his own needs out of the equation when Charles stopped him.

“I want to . . . to make you feel good too.” Charles said with bright cheeks, embarrassed by the words coming from his mouth. Jerome kissed his cheek, before taking his face into his hands and kissing him again. Once more, Charles leaned forwards and arched into him.

“Of course you do. You big sweetheart.” Jerome said back, reaching his arm to the nightstand on his left and grabbing a small bottle. Charles twitched in the other’s hand at the sight alone. 

“Do you want me to . . . or do you want to?” Jerome asked, slowly gliding his hand over his lover’s appendage again. 

“I want to, please.” Charles almost whispered out, hoping that if he was quiet than nothing else besides Jerome could hear him. Something passionate flashed through the man’s eyes when he heard ‘please,’ and he moved a hand further down on his lover.

“Ah!” Charles reacted, shifting himself upwards a little bit to give the man better access to his entrance. Jerome entered one digit slowly, well lubed up, and Charles realized he couldn’t remember the last time someone else had done this for him. It just felt so intimate. 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Jerome added, keeping a level head somehow throughout the whole time.

“Quite frankly, my dear, I don’t think you’re capable of giving me too much.” Charles added, before he could stop himself. His lover smiled at him sweetly, before entering another digit into him. Charles gasped out, loving the feeling of the other man. But he wanted more. He needed more.

“Please, Jerome. Please, please, please . . .” Charles ended in a whisper, and Jerome obliged his begs. Charles closed his eyes, automatically thinking that the other wouldn’t like it if he looked. But Jerome waited until he did. 

“Oh, um. Wow.” Charles said, rather dumbly in his own opinion, and Jerome laughed again. He kissed him swiftly before readjusting the two of them and lining himself up. He looked to the other for conformation, and Charles could do little more than beg for him to continue. 

“Tell me if you’re in any discomfort.” Jerome whispered and Charles smiled at him, and he opened his mouth to say something back but could only let out a shuddering moan as his partner entered him for the first time. 

“Are you ok?” Jerome asked, but was quickly shut up as Charles grabbed him close to his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“God, please don’t stop!” He whimpered out, clawing the man closer to him desperately as he tried to move just a bit to try and get just a little more friction. And Jerome realized just how touch starved the man really was. 

With the smallest movements of Jerome’s hips, Charles was mewling incoherent babbelings as he gripped the man’s nightshirt for dear life. 

“You like that, baby?” Jerome murmured into the squirming man’s ear, and he nodded quickly in response.

“Yes, oh god yes! I love it, Jerome. Oh dear . . .” He trailed off into whimpers mixed with soft groans, he wasn’t bound to last long. But just as he was growing close, so was his lover. The faces he made, the sounds, the feeling of him gripping his cock was too good to be true. This couldn’t be anything but real love.

“Hold onto me, my love,” Jerome whispered into Charles’ ear as he shifted himself slightly before picking up his pace as he began to thrust into him. Charles’ mouth flew open, and for a second no sound emanated. But then a splash of white flew from between them, and the man groaned without control.

Jerome felt the man tighten, and he thrust into him faster. The way Charles could only bob along with his movements, not being able to even function, was too much to even imagine. Jerome then came with one final deep thrust into the man.

The two sat there for several minutes, catching their breath before Charles took his love’s face into his hands and kissed him deeply. His face still burned red, and he was a sweet mess.

“Thank you for stealing me away, and bringing me to paradise.” Charles whispered, nuzzling his face into the man’s neck as he was held softly against him.

“It wouldn’t be paradise here without you, don’t you forget that.” Jerome said back, pecking his cheek and then his face before peppering his whole face with kisses, making Charles giggle.

That night they held one another in a comfortable and safe space they had built together. They were truly made to be together, and they would make the best of all the time they had left with each other.


End file.
